Ao teu lado
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: miaka e tamahome decidem romper e ela se ve presa pelos sentimento ao imperador e tamahome procura yui... fic hentai e limões...


**Ao teu lado**

* * *

miaka esta sofrendo por causa de tamahome e hotohori tenta anima-la mas é impossivel ele se sente impotente diante do sofrimento dela, ele a visita outra vez apos ela ter tentado se afogar e pede a ela uma chance de poder faze-la feliz olhando para dentro daqueles olhos miaka se sente confusa e mais ainda quando os labios dele cobrem os seus, ele gentilmente a deita na cama e começa dar beijos em seu pescoço, ela o empurra e ele entende mas diz que vai espera-la...

depois da luta contra tamahome controlado ele volta ao normal graças a ela mas miaka decide nao reatar com tama e ele tambem concorda afinal ele estava em duvida sobre yui embora ela tenha agido daquela maneira parecia que algo quente tinha nascido dentro dele.

miaka estava sentada em seu quarto quando recebeu a visita de hotohori ela o olhou e seu coraçao parecia que iria sair do peito

-por que miaka? por que voce e tama nao estao juntos? - ele perguntou aflito e confuso

- por que... - ela acariciou o rosto dele e sorriu gentil para ele - por que eu quero estar com voce mais do que estar com ele, hoto-kun...

nao precisou de mais nada ele simplesmente a deitou na cama ali e beijou-a profundamente invadindo a boca dela com sua lingua e explorando cada centimetro dela ele tirou a roupa dela depois de trancar a porta do quarto e começou a explorar a suavidade de sua pele ele sentiu os seios dela duros contra ele logo ele se livrou de suas roupas e deitou por cima dela beijando lambendo e mordiscando os seios dela arrancando gemidos de prazer dela...

* * *

tamahome olhou para o castelo e se esgueirou para que os guardas nao o vissem ele sabia onde deveria ir, ao chegar la ele notou o soluços de uma menina abriu a porta com cuidado e trancou-a se aproximou da cama e sentou-se

-yui...

-ta... tama...home?

-eu voltei para te ver yui... mas e miaka?

-eu e ela nos separamos yui ela agora esta com o imperador e eu segui meu coraçao... eu quero voce yui, aqui agora

ele se apossou dos lábios dela em um beijo quente e possessivo sendo correspondido com igualdade, ela tirou as roupas dele e se despiu se entregando completamente a ele, tamahome sugou um dos seios dela fazendo-a gritar depois ele deu o mesmo tratamento ao outro ele correu com a sua mao pela pele dela ate se instalar em seu centro umido de prazer e começou a estimular com os dedos a menina arqueava o corpo em prazer absoluto gemendo do nome dele em seu delirio prazeroso, um pouco alem das portas fechadas do quarto tinha um loiro muito lindo e atraente mas malvado que tinha e estava ouvindo os gemidos da menina e tinha um sorriso pervertido nos labios...

* * *

miaka estava se contorcendo sob os dedos que a tocava gentilmente ela nunca pensou que poderia sentir tanto prazer assim, o imperador tinha entre seus labios os seio da menina e seus dedos estava em uma dança alegre em seu centro sensivel, mais ele mal conteve o gemido quando em sua ansia ela pegou seu membro com a mao e massageava instintivamente aquilo estava sendo uma tortura para ele entao ele deixou o monte macioe rosado e desceu suavemente acariciando a pele dela ate atingir sua umidade e ali com a lingua ele a tocou intimamente fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto, ele sugou fortemente seu broto prazeroso e fez com que ela atingisse o climax na mesma hora entao ele lambeu ela e depois a beijou para deixa-la provar seu proprio sabor ela lambeu os labios dele quando sentiu o membro dele duro conta ela

-hoto...hori por favor... quero senti-lo...

aquilo era agonia demais para ele, entao lentamente para nao machuca-la ele entrou nela sentido a tensao momentanea no corpo dela e afundou um pouco mais para distrai-la da dor ele a beijou profundamente e quando percebeu que ela tinha relaxado ele enfiou com força para dentro fazendo-a gritar, ele ficou imavel e começou a falar coisas gentil e doce no ouvido dela depois ela instantaneamente começou a se mover e ele seguiu ela fazendo seu movimento de vai e vem lentamente...

* * *

tamahome estava dentro da yui movimentando energicamente fazendo os gemidos dela aumentarem a cada vez mais sua boca capturou um dos seios dela e sugando-o ate ela gemer de prazer ele aumentou o ritmo das suas investidas e a menina cravou as umas em sua pele se elevando cada vez mais rumo ao climax entao ela gritou de prazer e ele gemeu e deixou se levar para seu proprio prazer derramando suas sementes dentro dela e deitou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a...

-tamahome...

-yui...

* * *

miaka nao conseguia mais se conter era a terceira vez que ele a levava ao auge da paixão

-hotohoriiiiiii - ela gemeu quando se entregou ao climax e logo entao ele acelerou as investidas e se entregou ao climax do seu proprio prazer ela sorriu para ele cheia de luxuria ao sentir seu semen quente escorrendo dentro dela rumo ao seu utero, mas ele não saiu de cima dela pelo contrario ele ficou la olhando para ela com prazer e desejo

-hotohori...

-nao vou sair agora miako, eu quero ter certeza que todos eles entrar bem dentro de voce...

-hotohori... eu posso engra...

-vidar? essa é minha idéia miako eu vou fazer amor com voce se preciso o dia todo a noite toda vou te deixar extremamente lambusada com minha semente ate que voce esteja esperando um bebe meu...

-mas... eu só tenho 15 anos...

-e sera só minha...

entao ele começou a se movimentar outra vez ela sentiu sua excitaçao crescer e olhou para ele cruzando as pernas em sua cintura

isso pode ser interessante nao..?

-totalmente...

* * *

anos depois miako estava vestida como imperatriz e seu ventre avolumado e um imperador esbanjando felicidade, ela viu sua melhor amiga entra carregando no colo um bebe de 3 meses e tamahome com um de 3 anos as duas se abraçaram e entao elas viram tres crianças correrem e pularem em cima de tamahome

-tio tama

-ola pirralhos

-olha como fala, seu deliquente! - disse hotohori rangendo os dentes

-quem é delinquente? - disse tama com punho fechado

as duas cairam na risada ao ver os dois brigarem, como sempre...


End file.
